


Koty

by vanitachi



Series: Packa na muchy [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Armando Salazar pośmiertnie skazany na wszystkie kręgi piekła, syzyfowe prace i tantalowe męki, a konkretniej – robienie w przekładach. Dantejskie sceny i intertekstualność, a poza tym spotkanie z Jackiem.]





	Koty

**Author's Note:**

> Wypada przyznać się bez bicia, że ta część jest długa i nudna, zawiera masę headcanonów własnych i kilka bezwstydnie pożyczonych (za wiedzą właścicieli i/lub pożyczającej)*, a także masę fabularnej waty cukrowej i sucharów. Źródła cytatów podaję na życzenie, żeby nie pozbawiać zabawy tych, którzy zamierzają szukać. Nie-"Iliada" (cytowana zresztą i w PotC) w przekładzie Maćka Frońskiego.
> 
> *Więc na wniosek zainteresowanych mogę skasować te trzy zdania, o które nie spytałam, żeby nie psuć niespodzianki.

Wolontariusz Armii Zbawienia, opalony rudzielec w czapce z daszkiem i bezrękawniku odsłaniającym bicepsy godne pałkarza pierwszej ligi bejsbolowej, przeglądał zawartość kolejnych plastikowych worków, takich, do jakich przeważnie zbiera się skoszoną trawę. Na twarzy chłopaka widać było rosnące niedowierzanie.  
– Proszę pana… – zaczął niepewnie. – To wszystko są bardzo ładne… kostiumy. Ale co niby mamy z tym zrobić?  
– Sprzedać – padła zwięzła odpowiedź. Młodzik milczał z zażenowaniem. – I za te pieniądze kupić potrzebującym coś praktyczniejszego – podpowiedział jego rozmówca bardziej pojednawczym (a może tylko bardziej zmęczonym) głosem, którego brzmienie zaraz potem wróciło w wyższe rejony irytacji. – Chyba tym się zajmujecie, prawda?  
– Ta… tajes, panie Salazar.

Wolontariusz ledwie rzucił okiem na resztę worków. Te tafty, krynoliny i koronki nadawały się może dla jakiegoś teatru. Albo nawet do muzeum? Trzeba będzie spytać kogoś kompetentniejszego. Westchnął ciężko i zaczął wrzucać worki do wnętrza vana. Gdyby przewidział, że facet, który chciał, jak to zostało powiedziane, „oddać im niepotrzebne ubrania”, okaże się takim gburem, a wspomniane ciuchy jakimiś kreacjami na bal przebierańców, od razu poprosiłby o pomoc Mike’a. Bagażnik był już zapełniony, tylne siedzenia również. Chłopak poprawił czapkę i wzdrygnął się, czując na plecach wzrok ich ostatniego, psia jego mać, darczyńcy. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, co wyraża to spojrzenie. „A teraz idź do wszystkich diabłów”, tak? Bardzo chętnie, sir Salazar, milej tam będzie niż u was. Sięgnął po plastikową podkładkę z siedzenia kierowcy, odwrócił się niechętnie, dał facetowi pokwitowanie do podpisania, w końcu musieli mieć na wszystko papiery, a chwilę później trzasnął drzwiami vana i ruszył z piskiem opon spod Loyola Drive. Dopiero za zakrętem odetchnął głęboko.

Armando Salazar też odetchnął. Mieszkał tu od trzech dni – jeśli można było to nazwać mieszkaniem – i wszystkie spędził na próbach mniej lub bardziej dosłownego odgruzowywania swojego nowego domu. W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę zadzwonić do dewelopera i spytać, co ma znaczyć ten pierdolnik, który zastał na miejscu. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że już nie jest na Bronksie. Zwłaszcza że, prawdę mówiąc, na Bronksie też nie używał takich słów. I tym bardziej nie dawał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wygospodarował godzinę na przemierzanie pokoi, oglądanie księgozbioru (dużo francuskiej poezji w absurdalnie niepraktycznych wydaniach), zaglądanie do szaf. Miał wrażenie, że padł ofiarą jakiegoś wyjątkowo perfidnego żartu. Ale najspokojniej, jak potrafił, przeniósł swoje walizki z podestu, zaparkował auto w pustym na szczęście garażu, wyjął z bagażnika zrobione po drodze zakupy, wypił pół kartonu soku pomidorowego praktycznie duszkiem i dopiero wtedy sięgnął po komórkę.  
– Chciałem się upewnić… – zaczął po minimum standardowych grzeczności. – Dobrze rozumiem, że sprzedał mi pan dom z wyposażeniem?  
Deweloper zmarnował pół minuty na pokasływanie, chrząkanie i ekspresyjno-fatyczne „eee…”. Armando wiedział, że zapłacił śmieszne pieniądze, nawet jak na nieruchomość w tym zakątku Stanów, gdzie diabeł mówi republikanom dobranoc. Spodziewał się więc wymagającego renowacji pustostanu, nie nowych tapet w kwiatowy wzorek, ratanowych mebli, galerii portretów rodzinnych i Baudelaire’a.  
– Poprzedni właściciel popełnił samobójstwo? – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał Salazar.  
Kolejna porcja „yyy…” i „cóż…” powiedziała mu wszystko.  
– Chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy w świetle prawa zawartość posesji należy do mnie czy może mam się spodziewać odwiedzin rodziny zmarłego albo ich prawników.  
– To… to wszystko pańskie – wyjąkał deweloper. – On… on nie miał rodziny.  
– Rozumiem – mruknął Salazar. – Tyle chciałem wiedzieć. – I rozłączył się, zanim jego rozmówca zdążył ubrać w słowa swoje umiarkowanie szczere przeprosiny.

Faktycznie, zaistniała sytuacja tłumaczyła wszystko albo prawie wszystko. Mieszkańcy Południa są tacy przesądni. Prawie jak marynarze, pomyślał, choć już za chwilę uprzytomnił sobie, że przecież nie znał w życiu żadnego marynarza poza kapitanem Baryłką. Pewnie kojarzył to z książek. Armando miał czasem wrażenie, że wie rzeczy, których nie powinien wiedzieć. Jako dziecko myślał, że pamięta, jak smakuje rtęć. Do dziś miał ciarki na wspomnienie tego piskliwego kobiecego głosu, który wołał: „Chyba oszalałeś!” – jakby chłopak co najmniej zamierzał empirycznie sprawdzić, czy substancja jest tak samo słono- metaliczna, jak sobie wyobrażał. W jego wspomnieniach był to smak, jaki zostaje w ustach po myciu zębów pastą z dodatkiem mięty, jeśli wcześniej zjadło się pomarańczę. Ponoć do swojego przyjaciela, jedynego przyjaciela, jakiego miał w dzieciństwie, powiedział: „Uważaj, bo mnie udusisz, a bycie uduszonym to nic przyjemnego”. Ciekawe, co się stało z tamtym chłopakiem…

– „Życie się moje przełamało  
Na fazy najzupełniej różne,  
Solą burz morskich w serce wiało,  
Lecz nie jest jeszcze całkiem próżne” – powtórzył do siebie. Z nadzieją. Wiersze były dla niego czymś na kształt rytuału. Pozwalały odciąć się od tego, co było. Jednak tym razem został wrzucony w sam środek cudzej przeszłości. Nowy dom przywitał go obcymi sprzętami, ubraniami, śladami życia, które zgasło na własne życzenie. 

Miał przynajmniej tyle wyczucia, aby opróżnić i odłączyć lodówkę, skonstatował Armando. Bardzo miło z jego strony. Lodówka się przyda. Powinien okazać większą wdzięczność losowi, nieprawdaż? Dzięki poprzedniemu właścicielowi Armando Salazar nie musiał wydawać połowy oszczędności na remont. A takich wydatków mógł się przecież spodziewać po oględnym „dom w stanie dobrym”. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się jechać, aby oglądać nieruchomość osobiście, a zdjęcia uznał za umiarkowanie reprezentatywne, skoro były na nich meble poprzednich lokatorów. Widać tym razem wszystko się zgadzało. Meble również. Naprawdę nie powinien mieć pretensji. Owszem, dostawał mdłości na widok tapety w różyczki. Te wiklinowe koszyki, mój Boże, jak to się musi kurzyć… Ogromne lustra niemal na każdej ze ścian. „Odbity w lustrze Xiąże raczy chcieć pochwał swoich rymopisów…” Wnętrze wyglądało, jakby ktoś próbował połączyć Wersal ze stylem kolonialnym (w różnych, w zależności od pokojów, proporcjach). Jednak graty podstarzałej primadonny naprawdę nie były najgorszym, co mogło go spotkać, przyznał z pokorą. Spodziewał się szczurów. W Nowym Jorku było ich pełno. Zakładał, że będzie musiał wymieniać zbite szyby albo odchwaszczać cały ogród. To był jednak zadbany dom, choćby i w kiepskim guście. Nie szkodzi. Sprzeda meble i kupi sobie dużo praktyczniejsze. Wysokie regały, bez tych przeszkleń, bez giętkich linii. Ta sofa obita atłasem musi być sporo warta. Ten sekretarzyk… nie, sekretarzyk niech zostanie. Na górze widział kilka osobliwych bibelotów. Wzdłuż schodów wisiały portrety. Dużo portretów. Może jakaś galeria byłaby zainteresowana? Jeszcze się okaże, że Armando zrobił interes życia – tylko dlatego, że okoliczni bali się domu, w którym ktoś powiesił się czy tam podciął sobie żyły czy…

Wzrok Salazara padł na ścianę obok. Mężczyzna przystanął. Na tej wysokości wzorek w różyczki okazał się przy bliższych oględzinach zaskakująco asymetryczny.

…czy też bardzo nieumiejętnie strzelił sobie w łeb.

Fakt, pozbycie się tego skansenu trochę zajmie. Salon trzeba oczyścić, zanim dostarczą jego książki. Za sam ich przewóz zapłacił więcej niż za dom, w którym postanowił zamieszkać. Interes życia, mruknął, jeszcze raz zerkając na tapetę. Taki przynajmniej pożytek z melancholików o złym guście.

***

Miał trzy dni. W duchu dziękował poczciwemu Percy’emu, który zaproponował, że zaopiekuje się jego księgozbiorem, znajdzie tanią firmę przeprowadzkową i tak dalej. Zaoferował nawet, że sprzeda jego, Salazara, meble.  
– Drogi Howardzie – odpowiedział Armando najczulej, jak umiał w tej sytuacji, z nerwami napiętymi jak postronki i ochotą, aby kogoś zamordować. – Doceniam. Ale poza regałami ze sklejki i starym biurkiem wszystko inne należy do właściciela kamienicy. Naprawdę szkoda fatygi. Zależy mi tylko na książkach. Macie tu… – Armando wykonał ręką nieokreślony gest, który mógł znaczyć „na Bronksie”, „w Nowym Jorku” albo „w Ameryce” – … naprawdę świetne antykwariaty, grzech nie skorzystać. – Wręczył mężczyźnie kluczyki. – Bądź łaskaw pakować je półkami, nie tytułami, najpierw pierwszy, potem drugi rząd i folia bąbelkowa do wypełnienia.

Książki miały dojechać w czwartek. Armando zaklinał niebiosa, by Percy nie pofatygował się do Alabamy osobiście. Jeszcze zacznie wypytywać o tamtego dzieciaka, a przecież Salazar był tu, aby zapomnieć. Zacząć z czystą kartą. No i ma. Zamiast czystej karty – różyczki.  
W zasadzie nie potrafił sprecyzować, czemu czuje się tak przytłoczony w tym nowym otoczeniu. Nie, na pewno nie ulegał histerii tubylców. Ten listonosz, który zatrzymał rower na żwirowanej alejce i dobre pięć minut gapił się na jego skrzynkę na listy, jakby nie mógł odczytać nazwiska, a gdy Salazar wyszedł przed dom… Kobieta z warzywniaka, która bez cienia skrępowania mierzyła go wzrokiem, żeby wymieniać z drugą ekspedientką jakieś uwagi, zanim jeszcze Armando opuścił sklep, i oczywiście było tam coś o duchach i klątwach… Dzieciaki z okolicznej szkoły, nadrabiające drogi, by przyjrzeć się, kto teraz mieszka na Loyola Drive, i również uciekające przed nim z piskiem.. Oczywiście, że to nie robiło na nim wrażenia. Graciarnia? Skąd. Fakt, że spieniężenie pamiątek po poprzednim właścicielu trochę potrwa, bo dużo tam było antyków, szkoda oddawać je za bezcen… 

Salazar westchnął. Kolejny raz bił się z myślami. Ta kolekcja szabli z sypialni na górze… Przepiękna robota. Prawie jak z epoki. A może nawet z epoki, tylko przy okazji świetnie utrzymana. Nie zajmował się muzealnictwem, nie potrafił sam tego ocenić. Będzie musiał zainwestować w specjalistę i poprosić o profesjonalną wycenę. Ale jeśli faktycznie okażą się takie stare, to czy przypadkiem Armando nie będzie zmuszony oddać ich do jakiegoś muzeum? Nie, pokręcił głową, w USA to tak nie działa. Ostrożnie zdjął ze ściany jedną z nich. Chyba rapier. Zważył w dłoniach. Kilogram, może trochę więcej. Jako broń raczej wolna. Wymaga wprawy. Rękojeść najpewniej i tak drewniana, żeby zmniejszyć ciężar, pokryta skórą. Kabłąk chyba posrebrzany. Sądząc po fantazyjnym koszu, szkoła brandenburska, pomyślał. Ale przecież nie był znawcą. Nigdy nie trzymał czegoś takiego w ręku. Wziął porządny zamach. Drugi. Trzeci. Nigdy nie trzymał w dłoniach czegoś takiego. Tak przy wypadzie…Bo niby gdzie, po co, jakim cudem? A przy bloku… Pokręcił głową. Ostrożnie odwiesił broń na miejsce. Otarł pot z czoła. Nie, na Boga, na pewno. Nigdy nie trzymał w dłoniach czegoś takiego.

Zbiegał po schodach z duszą na ramieniu. Na półpiętrze przystanął. Ponura galeria przodków mierzyła go wzrokiem. Tym razem mógł uczciwie przyznać, że nie kojarzy tych twarzy. Wielu twarzy, a może tak naprawdę jednej twarzy, bo kobiety i mężczyźni z tej rodziny zdradzali wręcz dojmująco homogeniczne podobieństwo, trudne do wyjaśnienia tylko więzami krwi. Chyba że nagminnie popełniano tam kazirodztwo. Armando zmrużył oczy. Nie. To naprawdę była jedna i ta sama twarz. Pod ciężkimi powiekami oczy jasne i puste, zapatrzone w dal, zapadnięte w twarzy. Nos, jakby trochę za krótki, lepiej wygląda pod kątem. Łuki brwi regularne do przesady. Wykrój, a raczej grymas ust. Gładko sklepione, nieomylne czoło, w postawie wielkość osiągnięta już za życia. Zmieniały się elementy garderoby, coraz bardziej współczesne, i pejzaż w tle. Nie mnie oceniać, pomyślał Armando. Jakiś nuworysz z hrabstwa Coffee życzył sobie mieć portret całej rodziny, najlepiej aż do czasów „Mayflower”, a dysponował jednym lichym zdjęciem dziadka skrzywionego nad krupnikiem. Malarz też się nie popisał, dodajmy. Chociaż twarze kobiet mógł odrobinę zróżnicować. Bo to doprawdy wygląda… Armando westchnął. Na parter zszedł już powoli, nogi miał jak z ołowiu. Wygląda, jak model sobie życzył. Zwróćmy więc honor malarzowi, zwłaszcza że naprawdę sprawnie operuje światłocieniem.

Dziesięć lat w plecy, osiem języków, oszczędności, które pozwolą mu przeżyć przez następne pół roku – tyle miał Armando Salazar ze swojej dotychczasowej pracy, dotychczasowego życia. Choć podejrzewał, że Owidiusz na wygnaniu W Tomis czy Platon podczas przymusowej wycieczki na Syrakuzy z zaproszenia tyrana Dionizjusza bawili się lepiej, niż on kiedykolwiek mógł w tym anus mundi z domkami letniskowymi i wysypaną żwirem jezdnią. Jednak nie wyjechał do Alabamy w poszukiwaniu rozrywki. Wręcz przeciwnie. Potrzebował ciszy i spokoju. Miał zamiar pracować. Ciężko. I zdalnie.  
Wiedział, że Lorca go nie utrzyma. Z twórczości Lorki nawet sam Lorca nie wyżył, a co dopiero tłumacz. Poezji nie wydaje się tutaj w milionowych nakładach. I pewnie nawet nie tysięcznych. Słodko i zaszczytnie jest ginąć za ojczyznę, ale śmierć głodowa z powodu Lorki nie bardzo mu się uśmiechała. Zwłaszcza że lepszych poetów też miał na celowniku. Jego plan finansowy zakładał więc, że nawiąże kontakt z możliwie największą ilością wydawnictw i agencji literackich, przedstawi próbki swoich tekstów, a potem z pozorną nonszalancją i po twardych negocjacjach weźmie najpewniej wszystko, co mu raczą zlecić do przełożenia z hiszpańskiego na angielski, albo z angielskiego na hiszpański, albo… Tak, nie zamierzał wybrzydzać. Będzie pracował na swoją translatorską renomę. Powinien być wdzięczny poprzedniemu właścicielowi za ten nieoczekiwany spadek. Nim dojechały książki, zdążył pozbyć się – po okazyjnej dla obu stron cenie – dwóch sof, czterech foteli (i czterech podnóżków) i trzydrzwiowej szafy (druga szafa znalazła już nabywcę i czekała na odbiór). I zdrapać tapetę. I zagruntować ściany. I pomalować je. Na pracę intelektualną przyjdzie czas potem.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wśród trójki mężczyzn wysiadających z furgonetki przy blasku wieczornej latarni nie zauważył żadnej znajomej twarzy. Percy sobie odpuścił. Brawo, Howardzie Percy. Widok kartonów, które stopniowo zapełniały pusty salon na parterze, dziwnie go poruszył. Nie mógł doczekać się chwili, w której przewoźnicy już sobie pójdą. I chociaż nie miał jeszcze odpowiednich regałów – te ratanowe zarwałyby się po wypakowaniu samego Kierkegaarda – rozciął taśmę zabezpieczający pierwszy z brzegu pakunek. Własne książki pachną inaczej niż wszystkie inne. Sięgnął odruchowo po leżący na wierzchu wolumen, otworzył mniej więcej w połowie, nawet nie patrząc na tytuł, i przeczytał:

„A gdyby tak pewnego dnia lub nocy jakiś demon wpełznął za tobą w twą najsamotniejszą samotność i rzekł ci: „Życie to, tak jak je teraz przeżywasz i przeżywałeś, będziesz musiał przeżywać raz jeszcze i niezliczone jeszcze razy….”

Wzdrygnął się. Nie pamiętał tego tekstu.

„…i nie będzie nic nowego, tylko każdy ból i każda rozkosz i każda myśl i westchnienie i wszystko niewymownie małe i wielkie twego życia wrócić ci musi, i wszystko w tym samym porządku i następstwie…”

Przymknął oczy. Pozwolił, aby jego tętno wróciło do normy. Oczywiście. Dobry, stary Nietzsche. W głębi serca poczciwy, naiwny, nieporadny z kobietami. Niedoszły pastor. Armando uśmiechnął się cierpko. Nietzsche, oczywiście, i jego koncepcja wiecznego powrotu. Gdy uniósł powieki, na przeciwległej ścianie zobaczył czarną plamę wielkości pięciocentówki. Przecież zatynkował dziurę po kuli. Podszedł energicznie. Jego sylwetka przysłoniła na chwilę blask księżyca wlewający się do salonu przez okna – jeszcze bez zasłon i żaluzji. Plama drgnęła, a potem ruszyła na cienkich nóżkach ukośnie w dół. Armando przypomniał sobie, że wczoraj skończył malowanie, więc odczekał cierpliwie, aż pająk zejdzie na podłogę, a potem rozdeptał go spokojnie, zużywając tylko tyle siły, ile wymagała ta prozaiczna czynność. Ktoś wierzył, że zabijanie pająków przynosi pecha. Zdaniem Salazara niezabijanie pająków przynosi do domu robactwo. Choć faktycznie, pająk łapałby muchy. Trzeba będzie kupić moskitierę. To tak á propos. Jeszcze na chwilę zerknął do Nietzschego.

„…tak samo ten pająk i i ten blask miesiąca po śród drzew i tak samo ta chwila i ja sam. Wieczna klepsydra istnienia odwraca się jeno – a ty z nią, pyłku z pyłu.”

Rzucił książkę z powrotem do kartonu. Wszedł po schodach na półpiętro. Obrazy będzie trzeba zabezpieczyć i poszukać dla nich nabywców. Ale po malowaniu nie miał już na to siły. Powiesił je jak przedtem. Błąd. Przecież potem będzie musiał usuwać haki, na których wisiały. Trzeba było załatwić tę kwestię od razu. Fakt, mocno wątpliwe, by ktoś chciał te kuriozalne płótna, ale czy o sofie nie myślał podobnie? Rzeczywiście, na strychu obrazy mogły zapleśnieć, zwłaszcza w porze zwiększonych opadów, Alabama to strefa, nie zapominajmy, subtropikalna. Ale w gruncie rzeczy nie przeszkadzały mu te portrety. Były jakąś namiastką obecności. Czyjej niby? Po zaledwie trzech dniach nie powinien wygadywać takich bredni. Poza tym ten globus został ładnie uchwycony. Miał kiedyś taki globus. Nie. Raczej nie. Może któryś z jego znajomych z Harvardu? Skrzywił się. Wszedł na piętro, rozłożył futon, wyjął koc. To z bezczynności, pomyślał. Kiedy rozum śpi... Albo kiedy rozum przez trzy dni nie ma żadnej rozrywki poza malowaniem ścian i utylizacją gratów… Grunt, że książki wróciły. Jutro z samego rana zabiera się do pracy. Sięgnął po telefon. Nie wiedzieć kiedy zrobiło się po północy. Nastawił budzik na czwartą. Nie, chwileczkę. Jeszcze musi się umyć. No dobra, wyjątkowo niech będzie piąta.

***

„Południe: chwila najkrótszego cienia, koniec najdłuższego błędu.” Do południa zdążył rozesłać propozycje współpracy do czterdziestu dwóch wydawnictw. Internet działał sprawnie. Próbki przekładów miał przygotowane wcześniej. CV zmodyfikował tak, by nie prowokowało głupich pytań. I tak nikt tego nie sprawdzi. Gdy po sześciu godzinach wstał od laptopa, usłyszał burczenie. Chwycił telefon w nadziei, że może ktoś z pierwszego setu rozsyłanych od rana ofert postanowił zadzwonić. Ekran był czarny i nie zdradzał żadnych objawów życia. Armando zaklął w duchu. Tak to jest, gdy człowiek wybije się z ustalonej rutyny. Armando potrzebował rutyny. A w tej chwili to konkretniej potrzebował śniadania i obiadu. I wczorajszej kolacji. Z myślą o niej kupił przecież wczoraj jakieś mrożone warzywa. Miał nadzieję, że nie zostawił ich w bagażniku.

Kolejne dwie godziny upłynęły mu między odgrzewaniem brokułów i rozmiękłej marchewki a próbami ułożenia sobie planu zawierającego odpowiednią ilość pracy intelektualnej i ruchu niezbędnego do utrzymania dobrej kondycji mimo siedzenia za biurkiem oraz stałe godziny co najmniej dwóch ciepłych posiłków. Zastanawiał się, czy w takim klimacie wolno mu ograniczyć się do jednego. Nie, nie wolno. Miał zbyt dużą wprawę w ignorowaniu sygnałów wysyłanych przez jego własne ciało. Wolał niczego nie zostawiać przypadkowi. Jeszcze się odwapni albo odwodni i całego Lorcę szlag trafi razem z jego wiernym tłumaczem. Nie może tego zrobić Lorce, prawda? 

Wypracowanie odpowiedniego systemu zajęło mu kolejny tydzień. Przyzwyczajenie się do nowego miejsca zamieszkania – trochę dłużej. Czy w tym cholernym Enterprise nie było ani jednej ścieżki biegowej, która nie służyła jednocześnie za rowerową i do wyprowadzania pudli? Dlaczego nawet całodobowe zamykano o północy? Który idiota postanowił dodawać cukier do soku z buraków? Czy w całej Alabamie nie ma drugiego eksportera soku z buraków? Czemu ten listonosz znowu wystaje pod jego skrzynką na listy? Kim jest ta kobieta, która już trzeci raz kłania mu się na ulicy?  
Najpotrzebniejsze książki, znaczy kartony w najpotrzebniejszymi książkami przeniósł na górę i rozstawił wokół sekretarzyka w prowizorycznie zmontowanych skrzynkach po pomarańczach, które pozwolono mu zabrać z Hamptonn Inn. Miał poszukać odpowiednich regałów na resztę. Ale był chyba zbyt wybredny. Ostatecznie postanowił za pierwsze pieniądze z tłumaczeń zamówić coś na miarę u zawodowego stolarza. Tych funduszy, którymi dysponował obecnie, zaoszczędzonych i zarobionych na sprzedaży spuścizny po poprzednim lokatorze, wolał nie przeznaczać na takie ekstrawagancje. Przekonajmy się najpierw, czy jego plan finansowy ma sens.

Przedpołudnia spędzał na dalszym rozsyłaniu ofert, popołudnia na tłumaczeniu materiałów, które mogłyby zainteresować potencjalnych zleceniodawców. Proszę bardzo. Romans historyczny, wiadomo, że nie samym Lorcą żyje człowiek, nawet jeśli człowiek to określenie mocno na wyrost dla koneserów tego typu rozrywek. Zaangażowane politycznie science- fiction, trochę nachalne w swojej wymowie i z kilkoma lukami logicznymi, ale napisane całkiem ładnym językiem. Traktat o fizyce kwantowej. To nie była jego działka i trochę czasu zajęło mu ustalanie odpowiedniej terminologii, ale nie takie rzeczy się robiło na Bronksie. Wierszyki dla dzieci. O odgłosach wydawanych przez zwierzątka. Kogut po hiszpańsku pieje „qui-qui-riqui”. Trzeba znaleźć do tego jakiś chwytliwy rym…  
Przez pierwsze dni na jego skrzynkę mailową wpływały tylko oferty pizzerii i portali randkowych. Co z jego filtrem antyspamowym było nie tak? Co z tym światem było nie tak? Kasował śmieci z marszu i nie tracił nadziei. Językiem hiszpańskim mówi prawie cała Ameryka Południowa. Językiem angielskim – Północna. Trochę czasu upłynie, nim Salazarowi zabraknie potencjalnych pracodawców. No i póki co może wykorzystać wolne wieczory na szlifowanie chińskiego. Albo układanie puzzli.

Przyznanie się przed samym sobą, że poza książkami ma jeszcze jedno hobby, było nieoczekiwanie dużym wyzwaniem. Żeby to chociaż było go, shogi albo inne szachy. Przyjęcie z pokorą własnej słabości okazało się trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał. Ale to był naprawdę piękny obraz. Znaczy reprodukcja. No dobra, dobra, puzzle. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, myślał niepocieszony, zacznę kupować widoczki z palemkami i zachodami słońca – jakby nie miał palm i zachodów za oknem i nie uważał ich za scenerię zdecydowanie niewartą zachodu. A potem ściskał pod pachą kartonowe pudło z czerwonym napisem „TREFL 3000 elementów” i dumnym hiszpańskim galeonem „San Jose”, obraz z początku XVIII wieku, malarz nieznany. Jaki wstyd, powtarzał, zażenowany własną dziecinadą, i jaki piękny statek. Świt zastał go na podłodze sypialni, przy wtórze Dead Can Dance, z zaczerwienionymi, podkrążonymi oczami i żelaznym postanowieniem, że trzeba jeszcze tylko kupić odpowiednio dużą ramę i koniec tego dobrego. Ale w kolekcji był jeszcze Turner. I Bosch. I Caravaggio. Nie. Nie, nie, nie. O nie. Tego brakowało. Weźmie Boscha.

Oferty z pośredniczaków, które zawdzięczał rejestrowaniu się na wszelkie możliwe fora tematyczne, nie powalały – instrukcje montowania zlewów i zasady gier planszowych, odpisy przykładowych aktów prawnych w poradnikach dla obcokrajowców, przewodniki po Tunezji. Poważne wydawnictwa najwyraźniej uparły się, by ignorować Lorcę, Larrę, Calderóna, Costę, Valdésa i Albertiego, a w zamian uszczęśliwić Salazara kilkoma potencjalnie poczytnymi przedstawicielami literatury nurtu young adult. Darowemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda, stwierdził Salazar, zakasując rękawy, jednak już wkrótce miał ochotę rwać włosy z głowy i wołać o pomstę do nieba. Albo po sekundantów. Nie przypuszczał, że „adult” jest pojęciem tak silnie zrelatywizowanym.

Podesłanemu mu ostatnio w PDF-ie tekstowi przyglądał się dobre kilka sekund z narastającym niedowierzaniem.

– „Piratołaki” – przeczytał drewnianym głosem, dziękując w duchu, że nie włączył kamerki. Przedstawiciel japońsko-kolumbijsko-kanadyjskiego wydawnictwa Black Sun nie chciałby zobaczyć tej miny na Skypie.  
– Kontynuacja naszego bestsellera o wampiratach. Wie pan, że Sunmit Entertaiment wykupiło prawa do ekranizacji całej trylogii? Zależałoby nam, żeby wypuścić wszystko przed premierą pierwszego filmu, najlepiej na targach w…  
– Czyli na kiedy potrzebują państwo tego tłumaczenia? – spytał Armando, skrollując dokument. 454 strony. Ale czcionka duża.  
– Machnąłby nam pan to w miesiąc? – odpowiedział pytaniem przedstawiciel Black Sun.  
– Mogę… machnąć.  
– Świetnie. Wyślę panu umowę faksem.  
– Nie mam faksu.  
– Myślałem, że w Japonii wszyscy mają.  
– Za pozwoleniem, panie Atkinson, ale nie wiem, jakim cudem wywnioskował pan, że jestem Japończykiem – odparł cierpko Armando, przywołując swoje najgłębsze zapasy cierpliwości. Odpowiedział mu nerwowy chichot.  
– Powiedział pan, że zrobi to w miesiąc. Więc albo jest pan Japończykiem, albo aniołem. Tak czy inaczej spadł mi pan jak z nieba.  
Powinien był posłać dowcipnisia do wszystkich diabłów. Albo powiedzieć mu coś na temat etosu pracy w Opus Dei. Tyle że Armando Salazar dość długo odkładał decyzję ze wstąpieniem do Opus Dei, żywiąc pewne obawy, że tam również będą zadawali zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne pytania o jego preferencje. Tak czy inaczej, na luźnych planach się skończyło. Tymczasem wydawca, najwyraźniej w siódmym niebie, podjął bez ceregieli:  
– Zaraz wyślę panu na maila linki.  
– Do umowy?  
– Do wikii i największych fanowskich forów. Rozumie pan, że ta seria jest bardzo popularna. Nieoficjalne przekłady krążą po sieci. Też je panu wyślę. Nie, nie walczymy z nimi. Piractwo to świetna reklama. Damy do książki plakat, zakładkę albo płócienną torbę z nadrukiem i nawet siostry bliźniaczki będą kupowały po dwa egzemplarze. Proszę tylko, żeby pan zapoznał się z terminologią. Fani są do niej przyzwyczajeni. To i owo może pan poprawiać, ale zasadniczo im mniej zmian, tym lepiej.  
– Sugeruje pan – spytał Armando najostrożniej, jak potrafił – że powinienem oprzeć przekład książki na nielegalnych tłumaczeniach z internetu?  
– Tylko bez przepisywania słowo w słowo, bo ktoś zaraz się doczepi. Ale zasadniczo, to tak. Będzie szybciej. A fani dostaną to, do czego są przyzwyczajeni. Same plusy, nie?  
Armando chwilę bił się z myślami.  
– Obiecuję, że przełożę tę… tę prozę… – Słowo „powieść” jakoś nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. – …najlepiej, jak potrafię. I że… że będę ujednolicać nazwy własne z rozwiązaniami przyjętymi w… – Chwilkę szukał w pamięci odpowiedniego słowa. Przecież robił research. Był przygotowany do tej rozmowy. – … w fandomie.  
– Otóż to.  
– I nie będę ich zmieniał, chyba że zauważę ewidentne błędy w przekładzie.  
– Myślę, że…  
– I zrobię panu listę przyjętych rozwiązań. I skonsultuję je z korektą.  
– Nie wiem, czy trzeba…  
– I w razie czego napiszę słowo wyjaśnienia dla czytelników. I mogę odpowiadać na pytania fanów na forum wydawnictwa, ale...  
Zdanie, którego Salazar nie dokończył, brzmiało „ale żadną siłą nie zmusicie mnie do podpisywania swoim nazwiskiem plagiatu”. Miał nadzieję, że jego zleceniodawca umiał czytać między wierszami.  
– …ale naprawdę nie ma pan faksu? – upewnił się pan Atkinson. – Myślałem, że w Chinach wszyscy mają.

***

Samo przekopanie się przez posty na forum wydawnictwa pod zapowiedzią hiszpańskojęzycznego wydania zajęło mu dwa dni. Zaczynał wątpić, czy naprawdę rozumie ten język. Potrzebował słownika slangu i solidnej ściągi z emotikon. Szybko też odkrył, że postulaty – zgłaszane zazwyczaj tonem kategorycznym – są w najlepszym wypadku absurdalne, a w gorszym wewnętrznie sprzeczne. Tłumaczyć imiona. Nie tłumaczyć imion. Tłumaczyć przydomki, nie tłumaczyć nazwisk znaczących. Fragmenty po hiszpańsku z wydania angielskiego przetłumaczyć na portugalski. Nie, na francuski. A czemu nie na rosyjski? Może lepiej esperanto, tak byłoby uczciwiej? Czy autorka nie stworzyła własnego języka? Własne języki to tworzył Tolkien, ona tylko zapożyczyła kilka słów z tybetańskiego. To nie jest tybetański, tylko sanskryt, a jak się nie znasz, to nie zabieraj głosu. Szczerze ci współczuję, że tego nie czytałeś. A ja ci współczuję, że czytałaś. To po co się odzywasz? 

Wyrzucenie działającego laptopa przez okno było zachcianką, na którą przy obecnym stanie finansów Armando nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej język powieści okaże się możliwie łatwy. Owszem. Autorka używała trzech czasowników na krzyż. Jej ulubionymi były: „robić”, „mówić”, „prychać jak rozjuszona kotka”, „ocierać się jak kotka w rui” i „mruczeć jak syta pieszczot kotka”. Albo kot, zważywszy, że wszystkie postacie były mężczyznami. Chwileczkę. Powinno być „ocierać się jak kocur w rui”? Witamy w świecie profesjonalnej translatoryki, stwierdził Armando i wstał zrobić sobie piątą kawę.  
Trzy tygodnie później przesyłał brudnopis przekładu do korekty. Unikał swojego wzroku w lustrze. Trudno jednak było golić się po omacku. A to już nie był zarost. Uczesał się wyjątkowo starannie. Był szczerze zdziwiony, gdy na grzebieniu nie znalazł ani jednego siwego włosa. „Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni”, zacytował, a potem w ubraniu położył się na futonie i przespał dwa następne dni. Gdy odpalił laptopa, zauważył dwadzieścia dziewięć nowych maili, a na wyświetlaczu komórki cztery nieodebrane połączenia. Korekta. Był wyspany, a więc przygotowany na najgorsze. Jego zdumienie sięgnęło zenitu, gdy w pierwszym mailu przeczytał: „Dobra robota. Dostawiłem kilka przecinków i cudzysłów przed cytatem, bo nie będziemy go wyodrębniać kursywą.” Imię i nazwisko nic mu nie mówiło – poza tym, że zdecydowanie należało do mężczyzny. Pięć następnych maili relacjonowało dyskusję w wydawnictwie, dotyczącą zapisu jednego z fikcyjnych miast fikcyjnego królestwa, w którym rozgrywała się wyssana z palca fabuła tego trzecioligowego fantasy. W szóstym korektor z dumą meldował, że obronił jego, Armanda, koncepcję. Siódmy i ósmy mail dotyczył odwołania do „Don Kichota”. W dziewiątym komisyjnie stwierdzono, że cytat jednak nie pochodzi z „Don Kichota”. Dziesiąty mail zawierał prośbę o krótką notkę biograficzną na temat tłumacza, znaczy Armanda. Jedenasty brzmiał: „Najlepiej ze zdjęciem XD” Dwunasty: „To nie musi być nic osobistego”. W mailach od trzynastego do dwudziestego pierwszego poruszano dalsze kwestie nazw własnych, których ostatecznie nie zmieniono, „póki co”. Dwudziesty drugi zawierał wytyczne dotyczące rozdzielczości zdjęcia, a dwudziesty trzeci kuriozalną poradę: „Jeśli nosi pan okulary, niech będzie w okularach, za to z rozpiętą koszulą ;)” Dwudziesty czwarty i piąty dopytywały o odmianę jednego imienia, które rzekomo jest nieodmienne. Zaproponowano ankietę na fanpage’u wydawnictwa. W dwudziestym szóstym były wyniki ankiety z adnotacją, że Armando może zrobić po swojemu. W dwudziestym siódmym informacja o tym, że książka poszła już do druku. W dwudziestym ósmym propozycja, żeby to oblać. W dwudziestym dziewiątym „Ja stawiam ;)”.  
Coś było na rzeczy z tą kotką, pomyślał Armando, przenosząc dwadzieścia dziewięć maili do kosza. Ale przynajmniej obyło się bez zdjęcia.

– Ale czemu nie odbiera pan maili ani telefonów? – Ton George’a Atkinsona nie zdradzał nawet odrobiny rozgoryczenia. Mężczyzna był wręcz w szampański humorze. – Wszystko musieliśmy robić sami – powiedział niby tonem wyrzutu. Armanda zdziwiło, że tak mu się upiekło. Może, wbrew temu całemu biciu piany, nikomu nie zależało specjalnie na dopieszczaniu przekładu? Sprawdzenie takiej ilości tekstu w dwa dni graniczyło z cudem. Może korektor miał swoich podwykonawców, dajmy na to, ośmiu? – Ale i tak jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni, że się pan tak streszczał. Tylko następnym razem przyda się notka biograficzna i fotka. Korektor nalega.  
Armando nie ziewnął do telefonu, choć wywrócenia oczami sobie nie odmówił.  
– Ale zawsze możemy to dać na stronce… Byłby pan tak miły i….  
– Chyba nie będę – uciął Armando. – Mam okropne wory pod oczami. – Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że skuteczność argumentów z sufitu jest wprost proporcjonalna do ich głupoty. – Państwa czytelniczki… czytelnicy, znaczy… pewnie oczekują bardziej… hm… medialnych twarzy…  
– A możemy użyć zdjęcia z pańskiego CV?  
– To… to bardzo stare zdjęcie i nie sądzę…  
– Oj tam, oj tam.  
– Naprawdę sobie nie życzę.  
– Skoro tak, to poproszę naszego informatyka, żeby je usunął… jak już się do niego dodzwonię, bo teraz jest na urlopie. Na Karaibach…  
– Albo w Honolulu – mruknął Armado i przerwał połączenie. Wiedział, że najgorszy cyrk zacznie się dopiero po premierze. Jak tłumacz był zupełnie bezsilny – w obliczu miałkości oryginału, roszczeń czytelników, kampanii reklamowej, która wymaga jego zdjęcia ze studiów. Na domiar złego ten radosny korektor, powtórka z wątpliwej rozrywki. Ciekawe, jak długo jeszcze będzie bronić koncepcji Armanda, widząc, że stosunek Armanda do tematu jest, jaki jest? Ale na razie miał święty spokój. Mógł iść do sypialni i rozpakować puzzle z „Ogrodem rozkoszy ziemskich”. I w zacisznej samotności oblać swój translatorski debiut sokiem pomidorowym. Tylko jeszcze wypadałaby w kuchni posprzątać…

***

Następne zlecenia wydawnictwa Black Sun dotyczyły kolejno: prequela do wydarzeń opisanych w trzeciej części sagi o wampiratach, spin-offu ukazującego dzieciństwo jednego z głównych antagonistów (w poszukiwaniu inspiracji Armando czasem schodził na półpiętrze i wpatrywał się w nadal wiszące tam portrety), serię dwunastu tomików komiksowych, rysowanych przez artystkę z Korei Południowej (mało tekstu, dużo szlaczków), autobiografię autorki (Armando odniósł dojmujące wrażenie, że ta kobieta pasowała do opisu jego fikcyjnej eksżony, fanki oregano), drugi tom serii o piratołakach, ilustrowany przewodnik po świecie przedstawionym (z naklejkami dla kolekcjonerów), artbook wspomnianej Koreanki (jeszcze mniej tekstu, jeszcze więcej szlaczków).

I, jak Syzyf w wydaniu francuskich egzystencjalistów, Armando był na swój sposób szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy… to może za dużo powiedziane. Wiedział, że ze względu na jakość współtworzonych produktów bardziej niż Syzyfa przypomina egipskiego boga Ra, skarabeusza toczącego po niebie słoneczną kulę wydawnictwa Black Sun. A raczej zwykłego żuka toczącego kulkę z gówna. Bo, Mili Państwo, to, co wydawali, nie zasługiwało na inną nazwę.

Tak więc dobiegający czterdziestki absolwent Harvardu i Berkeley, niedoszły zakonnik i nieudolny nauczyciel, stojąc po kolana w dole kloacznym zwanym literaturą dla młodych dorosłych, odkrywał nowy rodzaj wolności. Im gorszy tekst dostawał do przekładu, tym większe miał pole do popisu. Wycinał całe akapity. W ich miejsce dopisywał nowe. Podrasowywał dialogi, tworzył zindywidualizowany język dla każdej postaci pierwszego, drugiego i trzeciego planu. Dodawał znaczące szczegóły. Gry słów. Odniesienia literackie. Aluzje malarskie. Jego bohater nie gwizdał przez zęby „jakiejś piosenki” – on gwizdał arię Rozyny z „Wesela Figara”. Jeśli oczywiście pasowało to do jego charakterystyki. To też była praca od podstaw. Umniejszanie szkodliwości tych radioaktywnych odpadów. Walka o honor wydawnictwa, o serca i dusze młodych czytelniczek. Jednak, myjąc zęby, Armando czuł, że nie potrafi spojrzeć w oczy swojemu odbiciu. Mógł okłamywać wszystkich, ale nie siebie.

Przez pierwszy rok jeszcze wierzył, że jego praca, nawet pozbawiona sensu, ma znaczenie. Ze wieczorami będzie tłumaczyć Lorcę. Że ktoś zainteresuje się jego poważniejszymi przekładami. Ale zainteresowanych nie było, wolnych wieczorów też robiło się coraz mniej. Szybko osiągnął względną popularność w swojej niszy – spływały do niego zlecenia od innych wydawnictw. Przynajmniej nie musiał tłumaczyć instrukcji obsługi tosterów. A może z tosterami byłoby uczciwiej?

Zgrzyty zaczęły się w okolicach trzeciego roku współpracy z Black Sun. Najpierw stracił wiernego giermka – korektora. Ten zdecydowanie życzliwy i absolutnie bezinwazyjny człowieczek, którego nazwiska Armando nie zdążył się nauczyć przez całe trzy lata, złożył nieoczekiwanie wypowiedzenie z powodów zdrowotnych. Nie, Armando nie musiał się martwić, że złamał mu serce. Nie reagował na zaczepki, ale – patrząc z perspektywy czasu – może to nawet nie były zaczepki, tylko zwykła amerykańska jowialność, do której nigdy nie przywykł? Albo żarty? Tak czy inaczej, ich milcząca i asymetryczna komitywa prysła z dnia na dzień. Armando dowiedział się o tym zupełnie przypadkiem, gdy po oddaniu brudnopisu dostał maila z innego adresu. Tym razem pisała do niego jakaś kobieta. Miała być odpowiedzialna za cykl „Kocie sprawki”, kolejną odsłonę sagi o wojnie wampiratów z piratołakami i ich sojuszom przeciw Kościołowi Końca Świata. Tym razem przekład z hiszpańskiego na angielski. Sam widok tytułu sprawił, że Armando zerknął tęsknie w kierunku okna. Nie, raczej nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Prawdopodobnie połamałby tylko nogi.  
Maria była cicha. Robiła swoje. Nie zapraszała go na piwo – ani teraz, ani w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości. Ale wkładała w swoją pracę więcej energii, a mniej przekonania o nieomylności Armanda. Nagle zasadniczo niegroźne kwestie przecinkowe zostały zastąpione kilometrowymi mailami o dialektach i idiolektach. Było to, w istocie, bardziej profesjonalne podejście. Ale i znacznie bardziej czasochłonne. Czas na Lorcę kurczył się jak wyprany w zbyt wysokiej temperaturze sweter.

***

– „Kocham cię.”  
– Przepraszam, ale chyba… nie bardzo.  
– „Kocham ciebie.”  
– Absolutnie nie. Nie widzimy tego ewentualnego drugiego.  
– „Kocham tylko ciebie”?  
– To zupełnie zmieni wydźwięk.  
– To w takim razie „Wiele dla mnie znaczysz”.  
– Czytelnicy nas zabiją. Wiedzą, że tu musi paść ten tekst.  
– Więc może jednak: „Kocham cię”, po prostu.  
– W ustach tej postaci to zupełnie nie brzmi, proszę pana.

Armando Salazar wziął głęboki wdech. I wydech.

– Otóż to. Zupełnie nie brzmi. Hrabia Monte Carlo nigdy by tak nie powiedział. Ten dialog jest kompletnie niespójny z charakterystyką postaci. Scena jest ewidentnie sztuczna i dopisywana na kolanie, chyba tylko po to, żeby usprawiedliwić te pięć stron seksu w sali tortur. Mogę panią zapewnić, że hrabia Monte Carlo wolałby sobie odgryźć język, niż gadać takie dyrdymały…  
– Też bardzo lubię tę postać.  
– A ja jej wcale nie lubię. Ale jako tako rozumiem. Znaczy… – Armando zawahał się. – Znaczy rozumiem, jak autorka zamierzała kreować bohatera i stwierdzam, że w tym momencie zamiar się posypał. Wampir, który dwadzieścia lat spędził na służbie u kardynała Monsalvat…  
– Też pan uważa, że on kocha kardynała?  
– Obchodzi mnie to okrągłe zero! On nikogo nie kocha. A jeśli już…  
– To kardynała! – ucieszyła się korektorka.  
– To na pewno nie tego gówniarza z jaskółką wytatuowaną na plecach.  
– P-panie Salazar? Ja p-przepraszam bardzo, ale to był wróbel.  
– Panno Mario.– Głos Armanda osiągnął temperaturę zamarzania tlenu. – Wydajemy. Pieprzoną. Light. Novel. Dopasowujemy. Pieprzony. Tekst. Do. Pieprzonych. Obrazków.  
– Oh…  
– Przepraszam. Ale, na miły Bóg, widziała pani kiedykolwiek wróbla z takimi skrzydłami i ogonem?  
– W tekście jest wróbel.  
– Ale łatwiej zmienić tekst niż obrazki, zgodzi się chyba pani?  
– Fa-faktycznie, w ilustracje ingerować nie możemy, ale może warto przerzucić ten temat do pogadanki od tłumacza?  
Armando westchnął. Miał już w głowie pomysł na pogadankę. Dwuwyrazową. Z czasownikiem „pieprzyć” w formie zwrotnej.  
– W porządku. Będzie wróbel. Będzie pogadanka – powiedział Armando. Jego głos pytał „Czy możecie dać mi już święty spokój?”.  
– A co z tym kochaniem?  
Niech ich wszyscy diabli porwą.  
– Może urwiemy na samym „Kocham…”. Jeśli nie ma sposobu, aby tego uniknąć.  
– I bez „cię” otworzy to więcej możliwości interpretacji. Mogę pana zapewnić, że fanki kardynała będą zachwycone.  
Salazar niemal czuł, jak za ostatnim usłyszanym zdaniem wykwita różowe serduszko. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wpakował się w taką chryję. A tym bardziej – że tkwi w tym już ponad trzy lata. Gdyby regularnie nie biegał, chyba zacząłby strzelać do ludzi.  
– Proszę pana…?  
– Tak?  
– Jest jeszcze taka kwestia… Nie chcę być nieuprzejma, wiem, że znakomicie pan tłumaczy i wykonuje pan swoją pracę z pełnym zaangażowaniem, ale… pan bardzo poważnie podrasował niektóre sceny.  
– Raczej „odratował”. Proszę mi wierzyć… Te wszystkie opisy były identyczne. Powtarzały się całe akapity. Faktycznie, dostosowałem je do potrzeb konkretnych sytuacji i charakteru uczestników.  
– Ale to teraz wygląda jak gwałt…  
W ciszy, która zapadła, zaczął liczyć w myślach do dziesięciu. A potem do dwudziestu.  
– Więc niech pani przeredaguje to według własnego uznania tak, żeby wyglądało na miód, orzeszki i wanilię z cynamonem. Mam do pani pełne zaufanie w tej kwestii.  
Chciał się rozłączyć. W duchu nawet gratulował sobie, że ostatnie polecenie zabrzmiało całkiem kulturalnie. Ale po drugiej stronie telefonu rozległo się kolejne nieśmiałe chrząknięcie.  
– Scenę przesłuchania również pan zmienił.  
– Scenę przesłuchania również – przyznał Salazar. – Autorka nie ma bladego pojęcia o zrywaniu paznokci.  
– A pan ma? 

Zdaje się, że było to pytanie retoryczne. Ale Armando drgnął. Wiedział, jak powinna wyglądać ta… i nie tylko ta scena. Być może przeczytał podobną. Choć raczej nie sięgnąłby z własnej woli po tego typu literaturę. Nie kłamał, kiedy mówił, że nie grzeszy zaniedbaniem środków ostrożności. Może jednak ta powojenna klasyka… Może „Miasto i psy”? Albo jakiś Hemingway?

Z telefonu wyłapał odległe echo bliżej niedookreślonego słowa. Zaskoczony, powtórzył:  
– Jaki znowu „puginał”?  
– Oryginał. Powiedziałam, że czytałam oryginał. Pan naprawdę bardzo dużo pozmieniał w stosunku do wersji wyjściowej.  
– Wspaniale – warknął Armando. – Rozumiem, że mogę wydawcy zaproponować pani kandydaturę na moje miejsce.  
– A-ale ja nie w tym sensie!  
– A w jakim? Od kilku minut daje mi pani do zrozumienia, że źle wykonuję swoją pracę.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie! Tylko… tylko chciałam ostrzec, że w dalszych tomach, kiedy będzie więcej kardynała…  
– Panno Mario. Ja się nie nadaję do tej pracy.  
– Ależ skąd! Uwielbiam pański przekład. Wszyscy uwielbiają. Proszę się nie zrażać tymi awanturami na forum. Cykl sprzedaje się świetnie. Zapewniam pana, że dalsze tomy są nawet lepsze. Jest więcej kardynała i…  
– Zechce pani przekazać moją rezygnację?  
Dłuższa chwila milczenia obrazowała zapewne procesy myślowe korektorki. Salazar był pewien, że niewiele brakuje, by usłyszeć te obracające się trybiki: „o mój Boże”, „co ja narobiłam”, „wyrzucą mnie na zbity pysk”. Trochę nawet współczuł tej bliżej nieznanej i nieokreślonej istocie, która swoje młode albo już nie takie młode lata spędza, dostawiając przecinki w tekstach o piratołakach. Miał ochotę powiedzieć coś w stylu „To nie pani wina, już dawno o tym myślałem…” Ale przecież nie będzie się usprawiedliwiać przed fanką kardynała. Nawiasem mówiąc, hrabia Monte Carlo też by się nie usprawiedliwiał.  
– Panie Salazar… ja… Wydaje mi się, że pan jest po prostu zmęczony. Po-porozmawiam z George’em w pana imieniu, dobrze? Pewnie wziął pan na swoje barki za dużo… Te goniące nas terminy, no i ta presja ze strony czytelników…

Obok oczywistej irytacji poczuł coś na kształt zawstydzenia. Autentyczna troska w głosie z telefonu była czymś więcej niż strachem o własną skórę czy nawet losy Black Sun. Wydawała się ludzka – tak ciepło ludzka, tak przytłaczająco ludzka, arcyludzka. Salazar wzdrygnął się. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to takiej komitywy. Naprawdę upadł dość nisko, by cieszyć się, że ktoś mu współczuje?

– …jakiś urlop… i może większe odstępy między tomikami…  
– Dobrze, panno Mario – przytaknął dla świętego spokoju. – Porozmawiam z panem Atkinsonem. – Ostatecznie i tak formalności musiał załatwić osobiście.  
– Ja mu wszystko przekażę – szepnęła kobieta. –Zresztą słyszał naszą rozmowę…. Prawda, George?  
– Myślałem, że pani też pracuje w domu, nie w biurze – rzucił Armando bez większego zainteresowania.  
– Bo pracuję… Znaczy… przepraszam, myślałam, że pan wie… Mieszkamy razem.  
Armando nie odpowiedział. Obchodziło go to tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Zwłaszcza w Alabamie, gdzie śnieg nie padał bodaj od ostatniej epoki lodowcowej.  
– To znaczy jesteśmy osiem lat po ślubie…  
– No i z czego się pani tłumaczy?! – Nawet nie wiedział, co go tak zirytowało. – Wystarczyło powiedzieć, żebym nie mówił „panno”. – Chrząknął. Musiał lepiej panować nad głosem. Tak bardzo odwykł od rozmów z ludźmi. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że rozumiem. Rodzinny biznes. Moje gratulacje. – Nadal brzmiało to zjadliwie. Dzisiaj chyba więcej nie wskóra. Podziękował grzecznie, pożegnał się i rozłączył.  
Podszedł do okna. Może się uda? Może wygospodaruje więcej czasu na własne przekłady i wtedy…  
Przypomniał sobie historię pewnego tłumacza, który prowadził na Berkeley cykl wykładów o twórczości Dostojewskiego. Działo się to lata przed tym, jak Salazar zaczął tam studia. Słyszał jednak, że ów tłumacz pisywał wiersze. Nie po angielsku, o dziwo, ale w swoim ojczystym, wschodnim języku, nawet nie rosyjskim, języku, którego nikt wokół nie znał. Potem, gdy zyskał pewien rozgłos, powiedział w wywiadach, że przypominało to wkładanie listów do dziupli w drzewie. A może mówił o liście w butelce? Rzuconej na morze? Salazar znał kilka jego wierszy. Znalazł w list w butelce. Ten list dodawał mu odwagi. Jak to szło? „Niepojętego zaślepienia…”…. Ruszył do kuchni, po ostatnią dzisiejszą kawę. „Niepojętego zaślepienia na oczach nie nosiłem wstążki…”  
– „…i szczera wściekłość opromienia moje rozliczne obowiązki.”

Powiedział to na głos. Echo słów niosło się po pustym – bo przecież pustym – domu. Fircyk z portretów patrzył z tą samą obojętną pogardą. Wstążka opadła. Ale wokół, w ciszy południa, pod słońcem Alabamy, panowały egipskie ciemności. Bo na cóż lepszego Armando zasługiwał? Trzy lata… Trzy lata…!  
Nie, nie trzy, trzynaście – podpowiedział mu jakiś głos. Trzynaście. Ile jeszcze chcesz zmarnować? „Poza padołem tym goryczy tylko się strach przed cieniem czai”, wyszeptał do siebie. „Grozie lat, chociaż z nią się liczę, przystępu w serca głąb nie daję”. Ile razy powtórzy ten wers, aby uwierzyć?  
Nagle, nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniał sobie, że lecąc do Alabamy, zastanawiał się, czy mógłby kupić kota. Na Bronksie miał. Nawet dwa razy. Ale tu, na prowincji, w miasteczku równych uliczek i krótko przystrzyżonych trawników, mógłby sobie pozwolić na luksus posiadania kota bez obawy, że ktoś rozsmaruje jego wnętrzności na wycieraczce. Salazar do dziś nie wiedział, kto i po co usiłował go wtedy zastraszyć. Podpadł zbyt wielu ludziom, aby się nad tym zastanawiać. Po prostu za drugim razem uznał, że nie może wciągać przypadkowych zwierzaków do swoich prywatnych porachunków. Ale przecież, do licha ciężkiego, nie zależało mu na tych kotach.

Teraz zresztą też mu nie zależy.

Więc skąd pomysł z kotem? Bo przecież nie dla mruczenia, nie dla aksamitnego futerka i tego dotyku kości grających pod skórą, prawda? Dziecko przypadku i mozołu, czy tobie już do reszty odbiło?  
Może jednak rozpakuje swoje książki. Te z salonu na dole. Te, dla których miał kupić regał. Pamiętał o nich, oczywiście. Ścierał kurze z kartonów, zamiatał wokół nich. Tak, owszem, przez trzy cholerne lata. Postanowione. Jedzie do komisu meblowego. Nie, wykluczone. Te przychody z tłumaczeń były, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, dość mizerne. Nie po to odkładał pieniądze, żeby… Ale przecież potrzebuje tego regału do dalszej pracy, tak czy nie? Chwileczkę. Jakiej pracy? Przecież kiedy Atkinson przyjedzie… Salazar obiecał sobie, że wygarnie mu, co sądzi o ofercie wydawnictwa Black Sun i definitywnie zakończy tę farsę. Taki był plan, czyż nie?  
Rozumiem, że musisz czymś zająć ręce, powiedział sobie, ale, do licha ciężkiego, żadnych nieprzemyślanych decyzji. Czuł, jak jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści. Gdyby tylko miał kota… Uchowaj Boże. Trzeci kot na sumieniu?

Jego wzrok padł na jeden z kartonów w gabinecie. Autorskie egzemplarze książek, które tłumaczył, po pięć z każdego tytułu. Może kupi kiełbaski sojowe i urządzi sobie ognisko? Odruchowo zaczął przeglądać artbook tej Koreanki. Kredowy papier pali się nad wyraz parszywie. Strasznie kopci. Szkoda kiełbasek. Zwłaszcza sojowych. Zatrzymał wzrok na jednej z rozkładówek. Zatrzasnął album. 

To przecież oczywiste. Było oczywiste od samego początku. On się do tego zwyczajnie nie nadawał. Zupełnie bez związku z czasami i obyczajami, ze śmiercią literatury i tym rakiem, który ją toczył, gustami dyskutowanymi i przemilczanymi – biedny Lorca nie mógł trafić na gorszego tłumacza. Żeby przekładać poezję, nie wystarczy znać język i umieć liczyć do trzynastu. Nie wystarczy myśleć. Trzeba jeszcze coś czuć. Nie wzdrygać się na samą myśl o tym, że się czuje. Rozgrzaną słońcem podłogę pod bosymi stopami, rozgryzane ziarenka pieprzu, zapach świeżo zerwanych pomidorów, sól oblepiającą wargi, wiatr na twarzy i we włosach, fetor rybich wnętrzności, uległość aksamitu, szybko łamany opór równie szybko łamanych kości…

Może powinienem zamienić się z panią Atkinsownową?, pomyślał. Niech ona się wyżywa na swoim ukochanym kardynale. Ja będę dostawiać przecinki i psuć całą zabawę. W psuciu, w niszczeniu, tępieniu, wypieraniu, bezwarunkowej eksterminacji wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek chciało żyć, jestem przecież najlepszy. I wtedy wyobraził sobie serdelkowate palce pana Atkinsona. Człowieka, którego ostatecznie nigdy na żywo nie zobaczył. Którego zdjęcie nie figurowało na fanpage’u wydawnictwa, ponieważ, zapewne, marną by było ozdobą. człowieka, którego palce mógł sobie wyobrazić tylko dlatego, że słyszał kilka-kilkanaście- kilkadziesiąt jego głos, rubaszny głos dobrego wujaszka opowiadającego rasistowskie dowcipy i klepiącego ciocię po tyłku. Widział te palce zaciskające się na szyi kobiety, której twarz również była i będzie mu nieznana. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc tej obraz lichej zdrady równie lichych tęsknot i aspiracji. Niezbyt podobny do hrabiego Monte Carlo. Zupełnie niepodobny do kardynała.

***

Rozmowa została ustalona na wtorkowe popołudnie, 16. 30, mniej więcej. Powinien docenić, że ktoś się dla niego fatyguje aż z Seattle. Rzecz jasna nie Atkinson osobiście, a tym bardziej nie sam właściciel, ale ktoś w ich imieniu. Musieli się nieźle przestraszyć. Trudno. Podpisywali umowy na konkretne dzieła. Armando nie miał wobec nich żadnych zobowiązań. Zamierzał być nieugięty, nieustępliwy, niezłomny jak książę niezłomny. Na wszelki wypadek jeszcze to sobie zapisał w dzienniku pokładowym. To znaczy, w dzienniku. Po prostu.  
1\. Żadnych więcej wampirów, wilkołaków, piratów, kocich uszek i teorii spiskowych. Żadnych pornoli dla dorastających panienek. Żadnej więcej literatury dla zdziecinniałych dorosłych. (Adnotacja w nawiasie: „Ująć trochę grzeczniej”, słowo podkreślone: „trochę”).  
2\. Jeśli bardzo im zależy, zgoda na przewodniki („Życie jak w Madrycie”)  
3\. Biografie – zależy. Leo Messi – zgoda. Cristiano Ronaldo – NIE. Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite – nie, to nie na jego nerwy. Shakira – a za ile?  
4\. Wpuścić do salonu z kartonami, zaproponować krzesło i wodę (dopisane po skosie: może być z cytryną).  
5\. Nie wdawać się w pogawędki o pogodzie.  
6\. Ani żadne inne.  
7\. Niezależnie od próśb, gróźb i obiecywanych gratyfikacji finansowych trzymać się punków 1– 3.  
8\. Żadnych regałów ani kotów na pociechę.

Przygotował się do tej rozmowy. Ćwiczył przed lustrem. Wzrok nieulękły, postawa harda. Pani Atkinsonowa ostrzegała, że ich przedstawiciel jest nieco ekscentryczny (Jak ona to ujęła? „Wieczny hipis”?), w związku z tym sprowadzające do parteru spojrzenie z góry było tym bardziej wskazane. Może to i lepiej, że hipis. Gdyby charyzmatyczny mówca z dykcją Briana Tracy’ego i klatą Hugh Jackmana zaczął perorować o misji wydawnictw w sekularyzowanym świecie zanikającego czytelnictwa, istniało jakieś marginalne ryzyko, że Salazar łyknie przynętę. Przynętę, powtórzył głośno w myślach. Ostatnio trochę już sobie nie ufał. Nie, nie. Nigdy sobie nie ufał. Tylko od kilku dni łapał się na takich, powiedzmy, ruminacjach.  
Do spotkania miał jeszcze półtorej godziny. Uznał, że długa, chłodna kąpiel dobrze mu zrobi. Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tych upalnych dni i upalnych nocy.  
Pięć minut później zabrzęczał dzwonek i kąpiel diabli wzięli. Salazar zaklął pod nosem. W głębi duszy nie był nawet szczególnie zdziwiony, choć oczywiście jeszcze przez moment usiłował sobie wmówić, że to pewnie kurier z jakąś paczką do pokwitowania. Przewiązał szlafrok dwa razy. Szkoda, że nie miał takiego zapinanego pod szyję. Niechętnie uchylił drzwi.

– Dzień dobry bardzo – krzyknął nieoczekiwany gość, jednocześnie nurkując pod jego łokciem. Już był w salonie. – Jaki unikatowy wystrój, ikeowo- tekturowy z przewagą kartonowego! I cóż, że ze Szwecji!  
– Słucham? – Armando ledwie zdążył się odwrócić.  
– I jakże iść tak w dal, jak dal jest daleka, gdy jest daleko! – krzyknął gość, lawirując między kartonami.  
Co to za… sowizdrzał?, pomyślał Armando, podążając za ruchliwym kuriozom. Wszystko się zgadza – gdzieś tam śmigały dredy i czerwona bandamka, jakieś koraliki, i, dalibóg, dzwony…? Ma swojego hipisa. Punktualność też według przewidywań, choć obstawiał półtorej godziny spóźnienia, nie taki falstart.  
– Halo? Proszę pana? – Armando najeżył się, widząc, że obcy bez pardonu grzebie mu w pudle z książkami, ot, w odruchu czystej ciekawości. Hipis hipisem, ale od książek wara, jeszcze pognie i zabrudzi. Armando opieprzyłby go wcześniej, gdyby ze zdumienia nie odebrało mu mowy. Mowa, jak widać, wróciła.  
– Pan do mnie, tak? W sprawie przekładów? – upewnił się.  
– Nie inaczej! – Nieznajomy rozłożył ramiona, jakby miał zamiar objąć cały świat (i uściskać Armanda na misia). Co to, to nie, pomyślał gospodarz, przezornie cofając się dwa kroki i z tej odległości piorunując coraz mniej chcianego gościa wzrokiem. W odpowiedzi na to usłyszał ni to rozbawione, ni to skruszone: – No tak, przepraszam. Miło mi poznać. Jack Sparrow.  
Salazar bez zbędnych ceregieli uściskał wyciągniętą ku sobie rękę. Widać ten Sparrow nie był jednak ani pijany, ani naćpany, tylko zdradzał ewidentne objawy ADHD. Zresztą, pomyślał Salazar, takich szorstkich dłoni nie mają ludzie, którzy cały dzień wąchają kwiatki i klej. Chyba że…  
– Gra pan na gitarze? – spytał Armando od niechcenia.  
Twarz jego gościa rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej.  
– No ba. Ale o tym chciałem pogadać za chwilę, panie… Salazar, tak?  
– Tak, to ja.  
– Ładny szlafroczek – ucieszył się Jack. Potem nagle spochmurniał. – Choć w sumie wygląda jak pasiak. – I znowu poweselał: – Ukradłeś go z więzienia?  
– Niczego nie ukradłem! – Armando zaperzył się zupełnie odruchowo. A wystarczyło puścić mimo uszu głupi żart. Tyle że żart nie brzmiał na żart.  
– Szkoda – mruknął Jack, markotniejąc. To się chyba nazywało zaburzeniami dwubiegunowymi, pomyślał Salazar z czymś między niesmakiem a współczuciem. Ogorzała skóra, podkrążone oczy, postura – ile lat miał ten facet, że zachowywał się w jego domu jak wpuszczony do piaskownicy trzylatek? A gdy Armando tak patrzył na Jacka, Jack spojrzał na niego. Dłużej. Uważniej. – Ale takie czarno-białe paski zdecydowanie wyszczuplają – rzucił.  
Wtedy Armando pomyślał, że jednak go zdzieli. Nie, spokojnie. Uda, że nie słyszał. Po pierwsze, nie ma sobie nic do zarzucenia, przez te trzy lata opuścił codzienne bieganie jakieś cztery razy, po kontuzji kostki, przerwa nigdy nie trwała dłużej niż ty…  
– Mogę się trochę rozejrzeć? – spytał retorycznie Sparrow i śmignął do następnego pokoju, zanim Salazar zdążył zgłosić obiekcje. – Uwielbiam szperać ludziom po kątach. Kiedyś nawet chciałem zostać projektantem wnętrz, choć na modzie też się nieco znam i zawsze mogę doradzić w sprawie pasków… O!

Salazar przecisnął się między kartonami. Zostawił coś dziwnego na widoku? Jack zrobił sobie krzywdę o jakiś mebel? To „O!” było cokolwiek niepokojące.

– Pralka! – krzyknął Jack, wskazując na zawartość ramy.  
– Słucham? – Wzrok Salazara wędrował od palca Jacka do ściany i z powrotem. Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w jakimś kabarecie albo wydawnictwo Black Sun postanowiło poddać jego cierpliwość próbie cięższej niż luksusowe wydanie „Kocich sprawek” w twardej okładce. – O co panu chodzi?  
Sparrow ewidentnie wskazywał na puzzle, które Armando zdążył powiesić i z dumą oprawić.  
– Bosch? – upewnił się.  
– Właśnie! – Jack aż klasnął. – Miałem na końcu języka. Stała u nas taka pralka. Chociaż nigdy nie prała. Ktoś ją wyrzucił.  
Armado już otwierał usta, by przywołać intruza do porządku i przypomnieć o celu ich spotkania, gdy Jack posłał mu najniewinniejsze spojrzenie pod słońcem.  
– A ile elementów?  
Nagle Armando zawstydził się chęci wytargania tego chłopaka za uszy i posłania kopem na drugi koniec Loyola Drive. Jego zainteresowanie było całkiem miłe. Co w tym złego, że porozmawia z nim jeszcze chwilę o puzzlach?  
– Było 5000. Jednak część z nich stanowiła czarna ramka z imieniem i nazwiskiem autora zapisanymi gotycką czcionką w kolorze sugerującym stare złoto. Trochę nudna do układania. Pozwoliłem ją sobie odciąć.  
– Ahaaa! I teraz robi pan swoim znajomym test „zgadnij, co to za pralka”?  
A jednak gnój uparł się, żeby wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi, pomyślał Salazar z rezygnacją. Były na takich ćwiczenia oddechowe. Była dobra rada José Maríi Escrivy. „Nie myśl – ten człowiek mnie denerwuje, myśl – ten człowiek mnie uświęca”. W porządku. Salazar spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Nie bardzo wyszło. Za pierwszym razem nigdy nie wychodzi.  
– Tak myślałem, że ty to raczej z tych mało towarzyskich – zagadał Jack. Armando chciał zaprotestować przeciwko temu „ty”, ale tylko pokręcił głową. Stany, Stany. – Siedzisz tu jak jakiś pustelnik – podjął Jack. – Sąsiedzi tak mówili. No i biegasz, ale to przed szóstą. Wtedy jeszcze jestem w pracy – wyjaśnił tonem jakby usprawiedliwienia. – A zakupy to chyba robisz raz na miesiąc. Masz taką dużą lodówkę? Bo ogródka nie widziałem…  
Niezły wywiad środowiskowy, pogratulował mu w myślach Armando, choć jednocześnie poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Nie lubił być obiektem niczyjej uwagi. To naturalne, że tubylców zaciekawiła nowa twarz, ale po trzech latach mogli go przecież zostawić w spokoju, a nie obsmarowywać za plecami przed gościem z Seattle. Na pewno z Seattle? Tak czy owak, jego gościem.  
– Napije się pan…? – zaoferował Armando.  
– Pewnie. Whisky z lodem. Albo gin z tonikiem. Albo…  
– Mam wodę mineralną – uciął Armando. – Gazowaną. Może być z cytryną lub bez.  
Jack zdążył przycupnąć na jednej z ocalonych przed czystkami puf. Posłał Armandowi prawie że pokorne spojrzenie.  
– Z cytryną – poprosił.  
Akurat „pokorne”. „Przekorne”, nie „pokorne”. To naprawdę był młody chłopak. Pracował w wydawnictwie, owszem, ale czy skończył studia kierunkowe? W ogóle jakieś studia? Może i nie, chociaż to żaden wyznacznik, w Stanach nie było takiej mody na studiowanie i nadprodukcję średnio niedouczonych, zupełnie niewykwalifikowanych nierobów. Może to i lepiej. Zresztą po studiach nie dostaje się pracy na nocną zmianę. Chyba. Może? A jeśli…? Chwila… Nocna zmiana w wydawnictwie? Da się tak? Ile mógł mieć lat? Mniej niż dwadzieścia pięć na pewno nie. Na pewno, powtórzył sobie kilka razy Salazar, kiedy nalewał wodę do wysokich szklanek. Mało nie rozciął sobie dłoni, krojąc cytrynę. Na pewno. Ale co z tego? Więcej niż trzydzieści pięć też raczej nie. Ty się lepiej martw, upomniał siebie w duchu, żeby ci nie zdemolował mieszkania, kiedy próbujesz ładnie obrać cytrynkę. Ale ten argument był pozbawiony ciężaru racjonalności. Jakiego znowu mieszkania, kartonów? Puzzli w ramce?

Kiedy wniósł szklanki – srebrna taca należała jeszcze do poprzedniego lokatora – ze zdziwieniem skonstatował, że jego gość siedzi grzecznie i cicho na pufie, a przed oczyma ma stosik kartek. Gęsto, jak się dało ocenić z tej odległości, zadrukowanych. Było w tym widoku coś swojskiego, nawet kojącego. Wiadomo – wystarczyło tylko na chwilę osłabić czujność, spuścić gardę….  
– Serio nie masz alkoholu? – spytał Jack miękko i prosząco. Wymownie spojrzał na teksty – No wiesz, czułbym się trochę pewniej…  
Jak na osobę czującą się niezbyt pewnie, to nieźle sobie poczynasz w cudzym domu, pomyślał Armando, marszcząc brwi. Byłby gotów przysiąc, że Sparrow mrugnął. Bzdura. Ludzie mrugają średnio dwadzieścia razy na sekundę, upomniał się. Ale nie. To nie było mimowolnie mrugnięcie. Przeciwnie – celowe i z premedytacją. W dobie Balzaka napisano by o trzepotaniu rzęsami. Gdyby chodziło o panienkę na wydaniu, nie trzydziestoletniego – uśrednijmy – redaktora. Hipsteriada jedno, kabaret drugie. Pewnie mu się przywidziało.  
– Bardzo mi przykro – odparł Armando tonem oschłym i dalekim od jakiegokolwiek „przykro”. – Nie piję.  
– Biedaku, nie możesz?  
Poniekąd, pomyślał Armando, ale odpowiedział ze szczerością, która zaskoczyła nawet jego:  
– Jako dzieciak przeczytałem kilka książek, w których bohaterowie robią lub mówią na rauszu rzeczy, których trzeźwi nigdy by nie zrobili ani nie powiedzieli.  
– A ty masz za dużo do ukrycia. – Jack uśmiechnął się. Dziwnie smutno.  
– A ja mam za dużo do ukrycia – przyznał Armando, siadając jak najostrożniej na najodleglejszej z puf. – Ale… lepiej pokaż, co ty tam masz, panie Sparrow.  
– Jack.  
– Jack.  
Przejście na „ty”, choć niezręczne, było ostateczne. Jack podał mu plik kartek. Na czarnych rzędach Armando liter dostrzegł teraz poprawki skreślone ołówkiem.  
– Co to jest? – spytał.  
– No… teksty – Jack uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
– Mówiłem już panu Atkinsonowi…  
– Proszę.  
– Słucham?  
– Proszę.  
Armando przemknął wzrokiem po gęsto zadrukowanych stronach. Dalibóg, chyba ósemką w Timesie. Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że ma do czynienia z mową wiązaną.  
– To wiersze?  
– Coś jakby. Ten pierwszy jest o operze budowanej w Amazonii. I o różowych delfinach. Sorki. Wiem, że strasznie naćkane. Ale oszczędzałem papier.  
Druk obustronny. Kartek osiemnaście.  
– Chcecie, żebym to przetłumaczył na hiszpański?  
– Chce… chcemy! – Jack zerwał się na równe nogi. – Bardzo chcemy!  
Armando już tylko dla porządku przywołał w myślach wpis dokonany w dzienniku. Nie, nie miał żadnej adnotacji na temat wierszy. Tego się naprawdę nie spodziewał. Wrócił do wydruków. Po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie widzi tekstu, boleśnie świadomy faktu, że Jack wpatruje się w niego oczami roziskrzonymi jak czarne węgielki. Trzeba było kupić kota. Nie mógł skupić wzroku. W ogóle nie mógł się skupić. W sercu tej idyllicznej, niemal intymnej scenki – przyjaciele pogrążeni w lekturze – Armando znów zobaczył wielką, czarną falę, sięgającą nieba, łamiącą się nad nim razem z całym światem. Poczuł lodowate tchnienie, wściekłość i wrzask uwięziony w ustach. Ręce mu drżały. Jack spojrzał pytająco. Armando odwrócił wzrok. To tylko trzy lata w domu. To tylko dziesięć lat na Bronksie. To tylko całe życie w ukryciu, pod ziemią, w nocy… W nocy, przypomniał sobie i chwycił się swojej mantry jak zbawiennej poręczy. „W nocy, co wokół mnie zapada…” Musiał wyrównać oddech. „Czarnej jak samo piekła łono…” Opanować drżenie rąk. „Bogu czy bogom dzięki składam…”  
– „Iliada”? – spytał Jack. – Jak z bogami, to chyba „Iliada”?  
Dureń, pomyślał Armando. I to niedouczony. Głos Jacka wybił go z rytmu, ale podziałał też jak kubeł zimnej woli. Przez moment Salazar miał wrażenie, że usta tego mężczyzny są za blisko – i że to najpiękniejsze usta, jakie widział. Byłoby jednak lepiej – to znaczy, znacznie gorzej – gdyby te usta się nie poruszały. „Iliada”, dobre sobie. Facet, który nie odróżnia Homera od Henleya, był skończony, skończony na amen. Ale, na wszelki wypadek, Armando odsunął się. Ostrość widzenia wróciła. Lecz tylko na sekundę. Czy on oszalał? Zaczął deklamować wiersze przy jakimś szczeniaku z wydawnictwa?  
– Proszę chwilę zaczekać – westchnął i wstał. Obecność gościa – obecność ludzi – działała na niego przytłaczająco. – To zajmie dwie, trzy minuty – obiecał i ruszył w stronę schodów. Potrzebował kilku głębszych oddechów. – Dokumenty… – rzucił jeszcze w ramach usprawiedliwienia. I już był na schodach.  
Tyle że ten idiota ruszył za nim z kopyta, wyraźnie czymś zaniepokojony. Nie spuszczał wzroku z kartek, które Salazar nadal trzymał w dłoniach.  
– Proszę zaczekać! – krzyknął Armando jeszcze raz, dziwnie spanikowany.  
Jack faktycznie stanął jak wryty – tylko po to, by sekundę później odskoczyć w tył. Mężczyzna widział, jak jego gość unosi ramiona, a potem opuszcza je. Jak nerwowo gładzi lewą dłonią prawą dłoń.

– Okej… – Jack, choć jak na niego dziwnie blady, odwrócił się na pięcie i poczłapał grzecznie do pokoju. Dopiero gdy Armando wrócił, Jack z poprzednią niefrasobliwością, teraz wyjątkowo podejrzaną, spytał:  
– A pan skąd to ma?  
– Co mam? – Armando nie zrozumiał, nawet gdy Jack marszczył brwi i kiwał głową w kierunku schodów.  
– A… Te portrety? Należały do poprzedniego właściciela.  
– Tego, który palnął sobie w łeb? – zaciekawił się nagle Jack.  
– Tego, który palnął sobie w łeb – potwierdziła Salazar.  
– A, to bardzo dobrze – skwitował Jack. A gdy Armado posłał mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie, dodał pospiesznie: – Znaczy nic do nie go nie mam… nie miałem. Nie znam gościa. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ktoś taki tu mieszka… mieszkał. Znaczy, na Loyola Drive. To niby mała mieścina, ale nie sposób kojarzyć wszystkich. Coś mi się tam o uszy obiło… 

Jack zawiesił głos. Armando milczał wzgardliwie. Nie, nie miał ochoty na porcję plotek z Enterpise. Widać redaktor pochodził z okolic i w głębi duszy pozostał mieszkańcem tego zaścianka, skoro interesowały go takie idiotyzmy. A przecież siedzibę mają w Seattle.  
– Co do wierszy…  
– Właśnie, wiersze… – Jack powtórzył z roztargnieniem. – Wiersze… – Potarł dłonią bródkę. – Wiersze… Czyli byłbyś… byłby pan w stanie je przetłumaczyć dla mnie?  
Wracamy do „pana”, wracamy do spraw zawodowych, stwierdził Armando ni to z ulgą, ni z rozczarowaniem. Pokiwał głową w roztargnieniu. Cóż, tekst niezgorszy, ale Lorca to to nie jest. Armando, który jeszcze niedawno dochodził do ponurej konkluzji, że nie powinien tłumaczyć poezji, był gotów zaryzykować. Przynajmniej za to mu zapłacą. Ten redaktor wyglądał na całkiem zaangażowanego, choć jego kompetencje – „Iliada”! „Iliada”! – pozostawiały sporo do życzenia. No nic. Przynajmniej ani słowem nie wspomniał o tych cholernych piratołakach i reszcie szajsu. Widocznie Atkinson uświadomił sobie, że na dalszą współpracę w tej materii nie ma co liczyć. Słusznie. Całe szczęście, że obyło się bez awantur. Byłoby milej, gdyby Armanda nie dławił nagły wstręt do samego siebie. Musiał przyznać, że nawet tak cudaczny gość zupełnie wytrącił go z równowagi. Po co te nerwy i te nagłe skoki ciśnienia? To irytowanie się, a potem niemal rozczulanie? Obcy człowiek. Więcej go już pewnie nie zobaczy. A nawet jeśli… Przygotuje się lepiej. I na pewno nie wystąpi w szlafroku. Ale nie, nie, nie będzie sprawdzać, w której koszuli wygląda lepiej. To niepoważne. Armando wiedział, że musi dalej podążać swoją ciernistą ścieżką, ścieżką wysypaną kruszonym szkłem, ścieżką po ostrzu noża. „Nieważne, jak jest wąska brama i spis kar jak się ciągnie zwojem…”  
– Na bank „Iliada”! – ucieszył się Jack.  
– Niech pan już idzie – warknął Armando. – Będziemy w kontakcie.  
I wypchnął Jacka za drzwi. Niemal dosłownie. Bo dosłownie to by się nie odważył. Nie miał odwagi go dotknąć. Idiota, idiota, idiota. On, ja, Bóg, świat.  
Oparty o drzwi Armando westchnął ciężko. Po chwili miał ochotę bić czołem o framugę.  
Nie. Cholera, nie. To niemożliwe. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos. Co najwyżej szeptem, do siebie. Ten dureń nie mógł słyszeć, co Armando mówił. Co najwyżej widział jego usta i… Armando zaklął siarczyście..  
Albo zgłupiałem do reszty i jednak faktycznie zacząłem gadać do siebie w obecności obcego człowieka, myślał Salazar, albo Jack Sparrow nie jest zwykłym niedouczonym kretynem. Jack Sparrow jest niedouczonym kretynem czytającym z ruchu warg. Tertium non datur.

Niestety, co zrozumiał chwilę później, on, Armando Salazar, również był, mimo całej swojej erudycji, kretynem jak się patrzy. Przyjął zlecenie na przekład, nie pytając o stawkę ani termin. Ba, nie renegocjował warunków współpracy, choć przecież z tego powodu umówił się na wizytę. Choć w pierwszym odruchu przyjął milczenie w sprawie powieści za dobrą monetę, teraz biczował się w duchu, że nie postawił kawy na ławę. Czyżby więc ów nieco ekscentryczny, jak to zostało ładnie ujęte, hipis od siedmiu boleści nabił go w butelkę? Czy Salazar ma dalej tracić zdrowie nad jakimiś wypocinami i popłuczynami, których drukowanie stanowi obrazę rynku księgarskiego i powinno być karane jako bezzasadne niszczenie terenów zalesionych? Niedoczekanie. Zaraz go zawróci i się z nim rozmówi. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i odszukał w książce adresowej numer wydawnictwa. Ale zanim wybrał połączenie, usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Widocznie Sparrow też się zorientował, że z powodu jego wygibasów, durnych uwag, podchwytliwych pytań i kretyńskich aluzji nie załatwili sprawy zasadniczej. Armando otworzył drzwi, rzucając stojącemu na progu delikwentowi pełne pogardy spojrzenie. 

Spojrzenie trafiło w próżnię.

Mężczyzna cierpliwie wycierający mokasyny na progu był o głowę niższy, ubrany w dwurzędowy garnitur, szary w białe paski, i koszulę. W jednej dłoni ściskał pilśniowy kapelusz, w drugiej rączkę masywnego neseseru. Był starannie ogolony, nosił okulary w grubej oprawce i chyba tylko pomarańczowo-granatowy krawat z kwiatami słonecznika odróżniał go od kaznodziei Adwentystów Dnia Siódmego. A może ich pastor zmienił imidż?

– Słucham pana? – ni spytał, ni warknął Salazar. Miał dość. – Ostrzegam, że nie interesują mnie nowe garnki teflonowe ani rychły koniec świata.  
Mężczyzna chrząknął nerwowo:  
– Pan wybaczy, ale chyba byliśmy umówieni. Hugo Moggi z wydawnictwa Black Sun…  
– Oczywiście. Proszę za mną. – Salazar usłużnie, choć lekko nieprzytomnie wskazał ręką drogę pomiędzy kartonami. – Zaraz zrobię panu kawy – rzucił. I, uprzedzając ewentualny protest, dodał pośpiesznie: – Bo sam się muszę napić.


End file.
